


Too Long

by marrjoram



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Dubious Consent, Multi, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marrjoram/pseuds/marrjoram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vicious, he’s never touched Spike since Julia came.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic that I posted on my DW, after it spent a long time in a drawer. The dub-con warning's there mostly due to them being intoxicated.  
> Original notes: "Self-indulgent porn. It’s totally a vanilla-kink story. With a side of substance abuse. Stream-of-consciousness-ish."

Julia’s heel digs hard into Spike’s back, so hard he thinks his kidney might suffer. But fuck it, whatever, it’s not like his liver’s not going to kill him first, so the kidney may as well go and fuck itself. Actually, it may fuck itself right now, just like Spike’s going to fuck Julia. And why is she still wearing her jeans while Spike’s already butt-naked?

“Off, off” he breathes rushed into her ear as he grabs her jeans by the waist, trying to pull them down. And then has to spit her hair out. God, he loves her hair, fucking loves it, but not down his throat when he’s trying to fuck her.

Julia only laughs, and it reverberates in Spike’s chest. God, he loves her laugh, too. He fucking loves it, would stop and make her laugh some more, just to hear it, and feel it against him and resonating inside, making him feel… Fuck, he would, but now he can’t, not with the mix of alcohol and whatever the pills were coursing in his system and urging him to fuck.

He tries again to take off her pants, tugging them harder, and she actually moans, but not a good moan. No, not good.

“Unbutton, urgh, unbutton them first, ow” she says, and, oh, yeah, they’re actually still buttoned and zipped up, like your modern chastity belt. Spike hates chastity belts, and jeans, fucking hates them.

He reaches lower, but can’t get hold of the button, so Julia laughs again and swats his hands away, unbuttons them herself. She’s looking up into his face, and, so not fair, she doesn’t seem rushed at all, like she can’t feel the same heat that’s running in Spike’s body. He’s the only one frantic and desperate for fuck here, while she’s all languid, and smiling, and willing but almost asleep after all those drugs and drinks. He would think he’s the only one that took anything, and it’s only the way her breath smells, acidic-sweet and sour and with an alcohol tang, that proves otherwise.

He reaches to her waist again, and slides her zipper down, while she holds her arms up, lays them on the bed above her head, which is now turned to side, her eyes half-lidded, almost closed. Spike pulls hard and finally, finally, her jeans are off, and her panties with them. Spikes smiles. Clever, that.

He leans over her, closer, puts his hands under her shirt, and, fuck, he loves her breasts, but not tonight, no time for that. He leaves his hand on her side, noses his way up along her neck, parting her hair. Licks her just under the ear, bites the lobe, moves to lick her cheek and then into her mouth. She’s all warm and sweet, pliant like she doesn’t have the energy to give him anything but doesn’t mind in the slightest if he simply takes. All the while his other hand wanders, down, down, along her belly, brief stop at the belly button, so round, made for licking, but not tonight, and still further down.

Down, between her legs now, where he can feel the coarseness of her pubic hair, and then, oh god, where she’s so smooth, and so warm and slick and wet already. God, so… Good, so fucking good, so slick, just for him.

He thumbs her clit, then moves to slide two of his finger into her, only a little, just to check, and she moans, her breath getting faster. Spike can’t ever get enough of her like that, like she’s simply made for fucking. Made for him.

And then, fuck, he takes his hand away, has to leave the bed to get a condom. Where are his pants? It’s hard to see anything in this room when the only light comes from the street lamp outside and from under the door. Oh yeah, there by the door. Spike breathes in as he crosses the room. The air smells wet and salty, and Spike realizes that it’s raining outside, hears the drops splashing on the windowsill where the window is left open. He also hears something in the apartment, and what the fuck? Oh, yeah, it’s probably Vicious, maybe in the kitchen. It was Vicious who brought them here from the club, so it must be him.

Spike fishes the condom out of his pocket and gets back to the bed. Julia is lying on her side now, her head buried in the covers, her hands folded neatly beside it, her eyes closed. And is she, fuck, is she asleep? No, no, no.

“Julia, baby, don’t sleep yet” Spike moans, whines, really, into her ear. She stirs a little, tries to open her eyes.

“M’awake, keep going” she says, almost a sigh.

That’s good enough for Spike. He quickly removes the wrapper and rolls on the condom, then kneels down on the bed. She looks so comfortable like this. He doesn’t want to move her much, although he knows she would go easily, any way he would want her. He slides in behind her, puts his hand on her thigh just above the knee, lifts her leg a little. She only sighs again, not moving in the slightest. He leaves her leg up as far as it will stay by itself and moves his hand down again, down into her folds. She’s still so warm and so wet, so ready. Spike puts his fingers inside her. Starts moving them in and out, gently but as deep as they go.

Julia moans again. Spike keeps moving his hand for a little while, then removes his fingers, puts them on her clit. They’re so slick, move easily over her, making her breath hitch. Yeah, just like, fuck, just like that. Spike moves closer, guides his dick to her, slides in, one smooth stroke. And, oh god, so good, surrounding him completely. He puts his hand on her leg again, keeping it up, the other one on her shoulder, and starts moving. Strange, but the overwhelming need to fuck her actually subsides a little when he’s inside. His thrusts are deep, but not rough, fast but steady and careful. He stops breathing though his nose, can’t keep up, breathes through his mouth and it’s heavy, labored. As he moves in her, Julia starts to moan again, makes those hot, sweet little noises, like she can’t keep breathing either, it’s too good, she forgot how.

As he steadily rolls his hips, he props himself on his elbow, slides his hand from her knee up between her legs, rubs his fingers on her clit. It doesn’t take long and she’s coming, moaning louder, her hands gripping the covers near her head. She gets even tighter around him, warmer, slicker, and good, so good, it won’t be long, yeah, yeah.

Now she’s completely pliant beside him, breathing still heavy but steady, slowing down. She’s probably falling asleep. God, he should hurry. No pressure, fuck.

Spike makes his hips move faster, his dick going in and out rougher, but still not enough. He gets frantic, feels the heat pooling in his lower belly, urging him on, but it’s still not enough. He sits up, slides out, kneels on the bed. Julia’s completely fucked out, and so pretty. So lovely. He takes a pillow and pushes it underneath her, then straddles her leg, uses his left knee to keep the other one bent. Leans over Julia’s body and slides in again. Fuck, the depth won’t be as good like this, not perfect, but he’s got better leverage, can go faster, and yeah, yes, it won’t be long anyway. He puts his hands down, grips the covers, his knees firmly on the bed, and starts moving again, going lower, trying to get as deep as he can. He breathes heavily, and the smell overwhelms him. Julia, she, she just smells so good, despite the reek of cigarettes and alcohol and sweat and sex, she still smells like her, so good, so sweet.

Spike moves fast, loses himself in the rhythm. Yes, yes, so. So close.

He starts as he feels something brush his ass cheek. What the fuck? He stops his hips, turns a little.

It’s Vicious. Vicious’ standing behind him near the bed, his right hand raised a little. He’s still wearing his gloves. Spike can’t see clearly, but he’s sure of that. He just felt it on his ass.

Spike doesn’t know what’s going on.

“Vicious, what..?” He tries to ask and stops when he sees Vicious’ head shaking minutely, silencing him.

Spike turns again, looks down at Julia. She’s asleep now, breathing steadily, not moving. He feels ridiculous like this, more sober than he wants to, kneeling above her with his dick inside her and Vicious standing behind, watching.

He doesn’t know how long Vicious’ been watching, didn’t hear him open the door at all. Has he been watching Spike all the time he’s been fucking Julia. Why? It’s not like they…

He feels Vicious move closer, his suit jacket brushing Spike’s leg, his ass. He wants to look at Vicious, has to know what he wants, but can’t. Can’t and Vicious is smoothing his gloved hand down his back, rising gooseflesh in his wake. Spike shivers, sighs despite himself. The hand stills on his right cheek and, oh fuck. Vicious pushes him a little, urging him on. Urging him to keep fucking Julia.

Spike obeys. Spike always obeys Vicious. That’s how Spike is, how they are, even now when there’s Julia. And Vicious, he’s never touched Spike since Julia came. But now he’s putting a little pressure on Spike’s ass, pushing him into Julia’s body, while his other hand comes up, god, in leather too, to caress Spike’s back. It’s cold as it slides up Spike’s spine, and then back down, to his left cheek, and up again, in steady motion. The other lays on Spike’s ass, light now that his hips move on their own.

Spike can’t believe he’s still hard. He’s actually scared a little. And grateful, that Julia’s asleep, even if he feels like a creep fucking her like this. It’s not deep and not very fast, and definitely not enough, especially now, after Vicious came and the edge went. But he’s getting closer, Vicious’ glove warming on his back, and maybe he doesn’t have to know what Vicious wants. It’s good like this, and Spike’s never really understood Vicious, never really got him, despite all the years and how he loved him, loves him, lives and fights with Vicious. Kills with him, too, and maybe those are the times when the understanding comes closest.

Spike feels Vicious sit beside him on the bed, his hands leaving Spike’s ass. But only for a moment. When they’re back Vicious’ not wearing gloves anymore. Spike releases a little moan, they feel so good. Vicious’ skin’s always been so warm and soft, despite of how hard and cold he’s inside. It always baffled Spike, but got him hot, too.

He starts moving faster, and hears Julia sigh. He wants to stop but the warm pressure of Vicious’ hand on him is back and unrelenting. So Spike doesn’t stop. Julia moves a little, moans quietly, but doesn’t wake. God, it must've been some really good shit, the pills they took tonight.

Spike’s hips roll in a steady rhythm and he’s getting closer to the edge again. He tries to lose himself in the movement of his body, but can’t tune out Vicious’ presence. God, it’s like fucking with a blade pressed to your throat. Dangerous like Vicious is dangerous. Spike realizes that this undercurrent of danger gets him even hotter. Oh god, yeah, he’s so twisted and Vicious is so close and Julia is so tight. Faster, yeah, yes, yes.

He doesn’t feel Vicious’ hands fall away from him, doesn’t hear anything, so it’s another surprise when a cold stream of lube lands on his ass. But Spike doesn’t stop moving, can’t, is getting closer. Then there are Vicious’ hands on him again, on the lube, warming it a little, smearing it into Spike’s cleft. God, he’s so close now, and Vicious slides his fingers up and down between his cheeks, and, so hot, Spike can’t breathe, and the fingers, they push inside him, he doesn’t know how many, god, wait, two, yes two, and he isn’t startled can’t won’t stop moving and the fingers are moving, too, so hard, so fast, so good and it’ been so long and so good god Vicious is so warm, so warm. The fingers inside him crook a little and he speeds up and they, too, and yeah yeah yeah, just like, like this, faster faster faster, yes. The pressure, building, and, so close so close. The fingers and she’s so tight and Spike's coming, can’t breathe, can’t see, there are black spots in his vision and blood rushing in his ears, and that’s all there is, the rushing of blood and jerking of his cock. God.

His body still moving, and the fingers still moving, stinging now, and his dick still spurting come, and Vicious so warm, his fingers so hot inside him, and Spike’s cold, so cold. So cold.


End file.
